Should I kiss you?
by nayaftdemi
Summary: One-Shot Achele. Situado en el 29 de Agosto el cumpleaños de Lea / Lea se levanta entusiasmada, por fin es su cumpleaños, pero a la persona que más quiere ver no se encuentra ahí para ella, pero no está todo perdido.


I'm back bitches! Bueno, tras algo de inspiración este one-shot vino a mi mente inspirado por el cumpleaños de Lea. Y porque todos queremos saber qué es lo que realmente pasó en ese cumpleaños. Bueno, el fic está inspirado en cosas reales, excepto el hecho de que Sebastian Stan y Dianna si están saliendo. Personalmente no sé que le ha visto la rubia a ese, pero bueno... ¡Dianna fue a Nueva York para pasar el fin de semana con Lea! Awww, mi Achele heart.. y al parecer el lunes no estuvo en las grabaciones de LA porque seguía en NY en otro proyecto, al igual que Darren.. umm.

¿Han visto el pelo rosa de Dianna? Oh Dios, épico! Badass!Quinn is on :DDD

Por ahí por el fic aparecen algunos de mis amores, como Damian y Lindsay del Glee Project, tengo que admitirlo, AMO a esos dos. Y ambos estarán en Glee aksdlasñdl. En fin, y también aparece Idina Menzel, a quien adoro y es una de mis actrices/cantantes favoritas. Quien también estará en Glee. :')

Sobre la final del Glee Project.. Por mi hubieran ganado Damian y Lindsay, peeeeero RM adora dar papeles a todo el mundo, así que.. pero realmente, ¿Alex? Oh dios, lo siento por sus fans pero no lo aguanto. Y Samuel, bueno, simplemente no me gusta. RM debería considerar a Marissa y Cameron para la 4ª temporada, ellos eran buenos. Y por supuesto a Emily, su alter ego de Chacha de Jesús fue demasiado para mi.

¿Han oído sobre que Ian Brennan quiere hacer un spin-off de Brittana en NYC? :') Y que Brad también quiere Brittana, pero Troll Murphy no¬¬

Después de toda esta cháchara, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Glee pertenece a Fox & Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan.

* * *

><p><em><span>Should I kiss you?<span>_

Los rayos de Sol entraron por el ventanal del apartamento iluminando todo a su paso. La gran cama que presidía la habitación estaba ocupada por una persona, quien al sentir el calor de los rayos abrió sus ojos aún somnolienta. Tras abrir sus ojos y desperezarse cayó en la conclusión de en qué día estaba, 29 de Agosto. En efecto, su cumpleaños. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, oficialmente tenía 25 años, así que salió rápido de la cama y fue a prepararse el desayuno. Realmente echaba de menos que alguien viviera con ella, había vivido con Jonathan y Jenna cuando vivía en Nueva York, y aquí en Los Ángeles se había quedado alguna vez con Naya, Heather o Chris, y por supuesto como todo el mundo sabía, había vivido durante un buen periodo de tiempo con Dianna. A la que más echaba de menos era a ella, siempre se la encontraba con una sonrisa por la casa, haciendo el desayuno, lavando la ropa, viendo la televisión o simplemente leyendo un libro. Echaba de menos compartir tanto tiempo con ella, puesto que ahora solo se veían en el set, ya que ambas apenas tenían tiempo para ellas y tenían novio. La decisión de la morena por dejar de vivir juntas fue, obviamente, a petición de Theo, quien estuvo mucho tiempo celoso de la rubia, y aún lo seguía estando. Aparte de eso, decidieron que ambas necesitaban su propio apartamento. Dianna, como siempre, se lo tomó bien; le regaló una sonrisa y la abrazó. Ella siempre es tan buena amiga. La Diva dejó sus pensamientos sobre la rubia aún lado y se encaminó a su habitación para ducharse y arreglarse, tenía grabación temprano. Y como si Theo hubiera estado hurgando en su mente su iPhone comenzó a sonar. Lea lo cogió y contestó.

-¡Hola amor! –La voz masculina al otro lado la saludó-

-Hola Theo –La morena respondió sin emoción alguna ante su llamada-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Qué tal lo llevas? –El chico le preguntó entusiasmado-

-Theo, son las 6 de la mañana aquí en Los Ángeles. –Suspiró-

-Oh claro, es verdad. ¿Tienes rodaje? –Preguntó-

-Sí, dentro de 1 hora y media, así que te tendré que dejar para ducharme y arreglarme… -Mintió para poder sacárselo de encima-

-Pero Lea, tienes 1 hora y media de tiempo aún, parece como si no quisieras hablar con tu novio el día de tu cumpleaños… -Le reprochó Theo-

-No Theo, ya sabes que sí quiero hablar contigo, pero tengo que prepararme y repasar el guión.. y muchas cosas. –Intentó razonar-

-Ya veo.. Estás esperando impaciente a que la rubia te llame, ¿no es así? –Dijo el chico resentido-

-¡Theo! ¿Por qué metes a Dianna en la conversación ahora? Mira, ¿sabes qué? Me voy. –Dijo molesta la morena-

-¡No! No, Lea, lo siento. Son los celos.. ya sabes que mataría por poder estar allí contigo ahora... –Intentó defenderse-

-Theo, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no sé porque estás celoso de Dianna, ¡ella es mi mejor amiga solamente! –Dijo exasperada- Ya hablamos sobre esto este fin de semana en Nueva York.

-Pero cariño… yo sabes que te amo, y sé que soy posesivo y celoso, pero sabes que es porque no quiero perderte.

-Sí Theo, lo sé. Y ahora, tengo que irme. –Dijo simplemente la Diva-

-Está bien.. –Dijo apenado- te echaré de menos hasta que pueda volver a verte como este fin de semana.

-Yo también, adiós Theo. –Dijo tratando de disimular su prisa por colgar-

-Adiós preciosa, te quiero. –El chico se despidió-

La Diva sin responder colgó su iPhone y se dirigió a su habitación, para después darse una ducha y sentarse en su cama. Encendió su laptop y revisó su correo, donde encontró varios mensajes sin importancia, y su Twitter, donde recibió miles de felicitaciones por parte de todos sus fans, haciéndola sonreír, de algunos famosos, algunos de sus amigos de Nueva York y ex compañeros de Broadway… y de sus actuales compañeros. Jenna, Kevin, Darren, Mark, Harry, Chris, Naya, Cory, Ashley y Amber ya le habían deseado feliz cumpleaños, e incluso Chord, quien tristemente ya no seguía en la serie con ellos, también lo había hecho. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo escribió _su_ nombre y miró su perfil, nada, desde ayer no _twitteaba_ nada. Aquello hizo que su felicidad momentánea se esfumase un poco, y aquello la pilló por sorpresa, no quería sentirse así. Tras sacarse esa idea de su mente comenzó a prepararse para ir al set a pasar horas interminables con todo el equipo.

Llegó al aparcamiento y se dirigió hacia los estudios, viendo algunos paparazzis que comenzaron a fotografiarla, así que decidió darse prisa y entrar.

Al ingresar sonrió al ver al equipo ya en sus puestos y a Ryan y Brad dar órdenes por ahí. Se distrajo un momento y casi cayó al ver una melena rubia correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Gritó Heather emocionada, aun abrazando a la Diva-

-Gracias HeMo –Le sonrió- Vas a matarme si sigues aplastándome así. –Rió-

Heather la soltó y el resto del Cast se acercó, recibió abrazos de Jenna, Amber, Ashley, Cory, Kevin, Mark y Chris. Pero ni rastro de sus dos compañeras Naya y Dianna, aquello desilusionó a la morena. Sus amigos la arrastraron con ellos y a entablar conversación con ella mientras repasaban sus líneas. Así pasaron un tiempo hasta que los llamaron para empezar con las escenas, Ryan y Brad, quienes estaban allí también felicitaron a la chica, al igual que los cámaras y todo el equipo en general. Tras un par de escenas ella sola, con Cory, y con Jenna, Amber y algunos chicos más hicieron un pequeño descanso, en el que repasaron la coreografía con Zach y Brooke. La Diva no prestaba mucha atención ya que muchas personas le habían deseado un feliz cumpleaños pero no de la persona que ella más quería. Mientras estaba sentada en su silla repasando el guión notó como alguien se acercaba, y al alzar su vista se topó con dos chicos jóvenes, ambos morenos y de ojos azules. Se dio cuenta de que eran del Glee Project, así que les sonrió.

-Esto.. umm.. Lea, solo queríamos desearte feliz cumpleaños. –Dijo la chica algo nerviosa, a la que recordó que se llamaba Lindsay, se notaba que no quería parecer una fan loca, el otro chico, Damian, asintió pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias. –La Diva les sonrió y ambos chicos se alejaron aún algo sorprendidos de poder haber deseado feliz cumpleaños a Lea Michele en persona-

Cuando pensaba que ya todo el equipo la había felicitado y que podría por fin repasar sus líneas, las cuales ya se sabía perfectamente pero las usaría como excusa. Notó una presencia junta a ella y al levantar su vista no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y aquí está mi hija falsa favorita, quien cumple años hoy. –Su idola, Idina Menzel, estaba frente a ella sonriéndole cariñosamente, obviamente podría tener un ataque fan en cualquier momento- Feliz cumpleaños Lea.

-Muchas gracias Idina –La morena le sonrió a la otra actriz-

-¿Cómo llevas tener que pasar tu cumpleaños grabando? –Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-Bueno, no es tan malo, estoy aquí con un montón de gente maravillosa. –Siguió sonriendo la cantante- Solo que me encantaría poder estar en Nueva York…

-Echas de menos a tu amor ¿no? –Idina le sonrió complicemente-

-Mucho. –Dijo sin pensar realmente, pues cierta rubia llenaba su mente, aunque luego pensó que Idina se referiría a Theo-

-Deberías decírselo. –Interrumpió sus pensamientos la más mayor- Una madre sabe cómo dar buenos consejos a su hija. –Dijo haciendo sonreír a Lea- Dile que _la_ echas de menos. –Añadió antes que Lea pudiese contestar desapareciendo-

Tras el pequeño descanso debían volver a grabar, tenían que grabar una actuación en el comedor. Así que todos se fueron sentando en la mesa, pero la Diva notó que Dianna no estaba allí así que cuando vio a Naya aparecer en su uniforme de Cheerio decidió preguntarle.

-Naya, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Oh, ¡hey Lea! Feliz cumpleaños. Claro, pero tenemos que empezar a grabar ya… -La latina respondió con una sonrisa-

-Lo sé, lo sé, será solo un momento. –Casi suplicó-

-Está bien. ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo mientras se alisaba la falda del uniforme-

-¿Dónde está Dianna? –Preguntó sin rodeos-

La latina dejo entrever una pequeña sonrisa pero no dejó que creciera y Lea la viera, por supuesto que la Diva se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de la rubia, así que tendría que cubrir a su amiga, digamos que 'maquillando' la verdad.

-En Nueva York. –Respondió tranquilamente-

-¿Nueva York? –Preguntó confundida- Pero sí hay rodaje..

-Lo sé, pero Ryan no la necesita para estas escenas y ella tiene compromisos allí. –Le contestó Naya-

La Diva se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, la persona que más quería ver el día de su cumpleaños estaba en su ciudad natal porque tenía 'compromisos' y ni siquiera se lo había dicho. Bueno, ellas ya no compartían tanto tiempo juntas pero seguían siendo las mejores amigas. Y le dolió que la rubia hubiese preferido confiar en Naya antes que en ella, no quería que la malinterpretaran, pues claro que Dianna y Naya son muy amigas, pero ella y la rubia son las mejores amigas… La latina tras ver el debate interno de la Diva decidió sonreírle y dirigirse al set, donde las estaban esperando.

El resto del día pasó sin sobresaltos en las escenas que debían grabar, en cambio, Lea estuvo con la cabeza en otra parte. Exactamente en una rubia de ojos verdes en la ciudad de sus amores. Todos sus compañeros notaron como la morena estaba abstraída en su propia mente, pero decidieron no preguntar, la única que no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente cada vez que la veía era Naya, puesto que ella sabía el plan de la rubia para el cumpleaños de la cantante.

Tras todas las escenas que tuvieron que grabar Lea llegó a su apartamento, donde se tiró en su cama y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo mientras todo pasaba por su mente. 'Theo', 'Nueva York', 'su cumpleaños', 'Glee', 'sus compañeros', 'los fans'.. y más importante, '_ella_ en Nueva York'. ¿Por qué no le habría dicho nada? ¿Qué hacía en Nueva York? Un montón de preguntas pasaban por su mente, y para apartarlas de su mente encendió su laptop y miró su Twitter, e inconscientemente volvió a teclear _su_ perfil. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que había _twitteado_ para ella.

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños msleamichele! Es un precioso y soleado día en Nueva York en tu honor. ¡El primero en días! xxx"_

La Diva no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta al ver el _tweet_ de la rubia. Seguía observando el mensaje una y otra vez con la sonrisa fija en sus labios cuando el sonido de su iPhone la sacó de sus pensamientos. _'1 mensaje nuevo'_ rezaba la pantalla. Lea lo abrió y su sonrisa creció de nuevo, era de Dianna.

"_Espero que hayas visto mi último tweet, el sol de Nueva York está resplandeciente como tu sonrisa. No puedo esperar para volver a verte. ;]"_

La actriz seguía con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios cuando su iPhone volvió a sonar, esta vez era una llamada, pero no de la rubia, sino de su novio. Su felicidad se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado, y sin más remedio contestó a la llamada.

-Hola Theo –Suspiró ella-

-Hola amor –Contestó el chico entusiasmado como siempre- ¿Qué tal las grabaciones?

-Umm.. bien, los chicos me han felicitado y me han hecho una tarta.. –Respondía intentando sonar emocionada-

-Me alegro cariño, ¿Sabes a quién me he encontrado hoy? –Dijo sonando sorprendido-

-¿A quién? –La Diva estaba rezando porque no dijera _su _nombre-

-¡A Dianna! Estaba con ese tal Sebastian.. no sabía que estaba en Nueva York.. ¿no teníais rodaje? –Preguntó-

-Sí, pero ella tenía compromisos allí y Ryan no la necesitaba en estas escenas. –Lea respondió-

-Ese tal Sebastian parece un chico bueno y majo, creo que es perfecto para Dianna y… -Theo empezó a hablar sobre la rubia y su novio mientras que la mente de Lea solo procesaba una frase: 'Dianna y Sebastian en Nueva York, solos'-

-Theo… -La morena interrumpió el monólogo del chico- Tengo que colgar.

-Está bien amor, ya hablaremos. –El chico dijo suavemente- Te quie… -Pero ella ya había cortado la comunicación-

La cantante se quedó en su cama dándole vueltas al tema de Dianna y su novio, realmente se había emocionado con el _tweet_ y el mensaje de la rubia. Pero era comprensible, ¿que esperaba? ¿Qué Dianna le hubiera preparado un gran regalo sorpresa porque estaba enamorada de ella y todo eso?... Por un momento deseó que esa idea fuese verdad, que la rubia la amase. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ella tenía a Theo y Dianna tenía a ese Sebastian. Pero en su mente no podía sacarse esa idea, y en su corazón la rubia estaba clavada muy hondo.

Al día siguiente Lea se despertó temprano, y salió a hacer sus ejercicios diarios, para después ducharse e ir al set. Llegó temprano y pensó que no habría nadie, pero se equivocó al descubrir a Naya y Heather allí. Así que se acercó.

-Hey chicas. –La Diva las saludó- ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Lea. –Respondieron ambas al unísono-

-Nosotras estamos bien, ¿y tú? –Dijo Heather-

-Bien, bien. Estoy algo cansada, será por la edad. –Bromeó Lea-

-Tienes un regalo de cumpleaños en el tráiler, creo que deberías ir a ver qué es. –Sonrió divertida Naya-

La morena las miró suspicaz por un momento y después se encaminó a su tráiler, entrando y encontrando todo a oscuras. Cuando pensaba que esto sería solo una broma de Naya y decidió salir notó que la luz penetraba en la estancia iluminando el lugar. Descubriendo unas cuantas velas, una mesita con el desayuno preparado y lo más importante, una sonriente rubia de ojos verdes.

La actriz quedó boquiabierta al verla a _ella_ allí, y ver el aspecto que ofrecía el tráiler.

-¿Te gusta? –Dianna rompió el silencio aun sonriendo-

-S-sí… -La Diva consiguió decir- ¿Tú no estabas en Nueva York? –No pudo evitar sonar algo enfadada-

-Estaba, como tú has dicho. –La chica seguía sonriendo y se levantó de donde estaba, para comenzar a acercarse a la morena-

-¿Qué hacías allí? –Preguntó la actriz mientras se perdía en la sonrisa de la rubia y en sus ojos verdes-

-Tenía asuntos… -Dijo estando más cerca cada vez-

-¿Con Sebastian? –Su voz sonó celosa-

Dianna se limitó a reír sin poder evitarlo, viendo la cara de enfado de la morena.

-Sebastian solo estaba ayudándome. –Dijo tranquilamente-

Lea no dijo nada, siguió allí clavada mirando fijamente a la rubia, quien no podía dejar de sonreír y decidió que era hora de empezar su plan. Así que se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Bueno, espero que no estés muy enfadada conmigo… Tengo un regalo para ti. –Dijo Dianna-

-¿Qué es? –Dijo con sus ojos marrones brillando-

La rubia se acercó más aún y pegó su cuerpo al de la actriz, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La otra chica estaba perdida en el rostro de su mejor amiga, pero sabía que era exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir ahí. Dianna puso su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su amiga, notando la respiración nerviosa sobre su propia cara, y oliendo el suave perfume de la chica.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó antes de hacer el último movimiento, casi sobre sus labios-

Un casi imperceptible asentimiento dio el permiso necesario para que la rubia posara sus labios sobre los de la actriz, que dejándose llevar permitió que la chica frente a ella profundizara el beso, y para no caerse pasó sus delgados brazos por su cuello, mientras que la rubia la agarraba de la cintura. Tras la falta de oxígeno ambas se separaron. Dianna sonreía como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó Lea tratando de serenarse-

-Un beso de cumpleaños. –La otra chica respondió aún sonriendo y sin soltar la cintura de la otra-

-Di… -La morena la miró- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pasa con Sebastian? ¿y con Theo?

-¿Sabes qué yo y Sebastian no estamos juntos no? Solo somos amigos. Y como ya he dicho, es un beso de cumpleaños. Y sobre Theo.. pasará lo que tú quieras que pase. –La rubia respondió-

-Pero, pero.. ¿ese beso no ha significado nada para ti? –La morena sonaba desilusionada, cosa que hizo sonreír a la otra-

-Lea, por supuesto que sí, lo ha significado todo. He podido hacer lo que he llevado queriendo hacer desde hace bastante tiempo. –Dianna respondió con sinceridad-

-Entonces… ¿es cierto qué estás enamorada de mí? –Los ojos de la morena se abrieron bastante-

-Sí. –Le sonrió la rubia tranquilamente-

Y de repente, sin que ninguna de las dos lo esperara la pequeña Diva besó los labios de la rubia, un beso torpe y rápido, dando a entender los actuales sentimientos de la morena. Cuando se separaron, la actriz dijo mirando fijamente a la otra:

-No sé porque pero llevo días sin poder sacarte de mi mente, y ayer casi morí cuando supe que no estarías aquí para mí… -Hizo una pausa- Así que.. creo que debería hablar con Theo…

-¿Sobre qué? –Se hizo la interesante Dianna acercando su cara a la de la otra y sonriendo-

-Sobre que cierta rubia de ojos verdes me ha besado y me ha dicho que me ama… creo que yo también la amo.. –Suspiró Lea por tener el aliento de la otra chica sobre sus labios-

-Ahamm… -Murmuró la rubia mordiendo el labio inferior de la cantante- Espero que tengas hambre, Naya y yo hicimos el desayuno. –Sonrió separándola de ella y señalando la mesa-

-Por supuesto –Sonrió-

-Todo para mi chica favorita –Dianna sonrió-

-_Debo decir que este es sin duda mi mejor cumpleaños._ –Lea respondió mirando fijamente a esos orbes verdes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! :)<strong>

**Mi tumblr: **_oneplaceyourealwayswelcome . tumblr . com_


End file.
